


The Hanging Tree

by flamingstuffs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingstuffs/pseuds/flamingstuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song 'The Hanging Tree' from Mockingjay.</p>
<p> Oh this was SO FUCKING FUN to write. I love describing in detail all the noises all my favorite characters make as they are brutally stabbed to death. >:D ONLY READ IF YOU CAN SURVIVE WATCHING EREN RIP PEOPLE OPEN WITH A KNIFE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hanging Tree

The Hanging Tree  
Are you coming to the tree?  
A man, they say who murdered three.  
I told you to run, so we could be free. 

Eren had always been annoyed by Mikasa's protection. He had always wanted to show her that he could take care of himself. Now, staring down at her mangled body, blood dripping off his fingers, he couldn't help but feel triumphant. The twilight offered an eerie view of the scene. Of course, no one would find her. Not until morning anyway. He sat next to her, poking her to confirm that she was really dead. She was. He grinned. This had been enjoyable. Maybe he would do it again. 

Eren staggered into the alley, the lantern light glinting off his blood-soaked clothing. He wiped his hand down his arm, slinging drops of crimson onto the hard dirt. The knife was difficult to hold in, covered in the slippery liquid. A pair of golden eyes followed his every movement. Eren advanced on the tall figure, each step leaving a streaked footprint in Mikasa's blood. The brunette man stumbled back, into a wall. The lantern crashed to the floor. 

Now. You're MINE. Eren cackled, the sound high and broken in the chilly night air. He had chased this brunette quite a distance, almost all the way across the district. Now the fun began. He lunged forward - sinking his knife into every bit of flesh he encountered. The other man didn't make a sound, just dropped to the ground. Eren didn't care. All he wanted was to destroy. This punk had annoyed him one too many times. 

It wasn't enough. He had to do more. He needed to kill. He needed to tear flesh from bone and see the blood spray everywhere. He needed to hear that wonderfully satisfying sound of bodies hitting the floor. 

He knew where he would go next. He stood up, whipping his hair back and slinging a splatter of blood onto the wall next to him. 

As soon as the door creaked open, Armin was awake and alert. Slow, uneven footsteps approached his apparently asleep form. A shadow hung over him. Droplets of liquid landed on his nose. The man slid out a hand and prodded him with a finger. Armin appeared to blink, and then sit up, startled. The brunette licked his lips. Actual fear pooled in the bright blue eyes. Eren sank the knife into Armin's chest, just below the sternum. Armin coughed, blood dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, and he whimpered and then cried out. He grasped Eren's hands helplessly and Eren pushed down, slowly and agonizingly slitting open his victim's stomach. A sound distracted him from the pleasure at hand. Eren whipped his head around, pulling the blade from Armin's limp corpse. A short raven-haired man stood in the doorway, a torch in his hand. Eren growled, lunging forward, but the man easily rebuffed him, slamming him into the floor. The smaller man smashed Eren's head into the floor over and over until Eren was unconscious. Levi glanced at the small blonde, slumped over against the wall. He sighed.


End file.
